Naruto and Dgray-man plus our OC's equals a roleplay!
by KuraiMontenallo13
Summary: This was a roleplay between me and Uchiha Bara, and it involves our OCs mostly and it was made before i had a fanfiction account. It took me forever to edit into a postable state to please Read and Review. Remember Flames shall be used to make s'mores. It's rated for our characters mouths and IMPLIED sex.


This is a roleplay between me and Uchiha Bara. It was a Naruto roleplay that we had started on minecraft so i don't have what happened before this. So basically her character is with Kakashi and mine is with Deidara. I'm not sure if she supports SasuNaru, but she's a yaoi fan so she probably does. I hope you enjoy because it took me forever to edit this into postable material.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, nor do I own -man!

So when we left off Kakashi and Bara, and Stella and Deidara were in their rooms, and naruto and Sasuke ran off to find their friends

Stella and Deidara: *walk out, Stella in a loose button up shirt and undies and Deidara in a pair of baggy jeans* Where did they go? Huh let's go get some ramen...that was a workout...

(Lol)

(They put on clothes before leaving of course...except Deidara whom Stella won't let put a shirt back on)

Sasuke: Hey, dobe

Naruto: Don't call me that, teme.

Sasuke: Whatever, but don't you sense something off?

(Can we cross this over with man? pleeeaaaaaaaaaase?)

(Why not.)

(YAY!)

Naruto: Yeah. Let's head back to the house.

*they do*

Stella: Deidara? Do you sense that? Screw the ramen...something's wrong were going home

Deidara: *Follows her calmly also sensing that something's off*

Bara and Kakashi: *exit room, fully dressed, and sensing something's wrong just as Sasuke, Naruto, Deidara, Shinaka, and Stella walk in

Stella: What the heck is wrong? I don't see anything but I can sense something...

Bara: If I'm right, which I hope I am wrong, then I know exactly what is happening. Everyone, get in the basement now, and put up a barrier, I will join you in just a moment.

Bara: And don't open the door, no matter what.

Stella: o-ok... *ushers everyone else down into the basement, looking at Bara before going down last, putting up a barrier, naruto panicking...*

(You know that mission Bara returned from at the beginning?)

(Yeah)

(3 guesses as to what she was doing)

(Guess 1: Doing something involving Akuma Guess 2: Working with exorcist Guess 3: I got nothing...)

(Guess 1 and 2)

Stella: ok...*gulps down feeling like she's choking on the air around her* Whatever I'm sensing it's laced so much with death that I can hardly breath.

Deidara: *gulps as well* same here...

Bara: Kuroshi! Hatsudo! Kurai no Ken! (Black Death! Activate! Swords of Darkness!)((Black Death is the name of her innocence)) *twin black swords appear in her hand as she faces off against the Akuma that entered the house* fuck! It's a fucking level 4!

Bara: *starts fighting, when suddenly a claw pierces the Akuma and it explodes, leaving Bara to stare at the white-haired boy standing there

Bara: Aren! What are you doing here?

Stella: I-it's gone...whatever it was...it's gone...I think it safe to go out now...

Deidara: no she said not to open the door no matter what!

Allen: I'm here on a mission

Stella: But... Deidara: No butts we are staying in here

Bara: You got promoted to General Rank!

Allen: Yes

Kanda: Che. Moyashi, who are you talking to?

Allen: The name's Allen, A-L-L-E-N, BaKanda!

*you can faintly hear yelling coming from the basement, something about staying or not and wondering what the heck that evil was*

Bara: Kanda-kun! *hears yelling* I'll be right back, have a seat, both of you.

Stella: I want to leave! That evil I sensed is gone!

Deidara: WE ARE NOT LEAVING!

Bara: *walks to basement and opens the door*

*they shut up instantly* Stella: Is the evil gone? Well I'm only asking to be polite I don't sense it anymore though...

Bara: for now, yes. *mutters something about an earl*

Stella: *can faintly hear the words millennium earl although isn't sure so doesn't comment*

Bara: but it's still not safe. Hell, it won't be safe ever again until the fucking earl is killed.

Stella: Fill me in dammit! Who is this earl?! I mean seriously I felt really freaking weird when that thing was here! (She has innocence like hidden in her or something.)

Deidara: Stella calm down! Shinaka: Yeah we want to know as well although I felt that THING I didn't notice MYSELF feeling weird? Are you feeling alright Stella?

Stella: well I can faintly feel whatever I was feeling when that thing was nearby...but only if I focus on it...might be my chakra acting up.

Bara: It's a long story. Aren-kun! Kanda-kun! Come here please

Allen and Kanda: *walk in*

Allen: Looks at Stella and eyes widen in surprise. You have innocence!

Shinaka: Ooo two hot guys...

Stella: I have what?

Allen: Innocence.

Bara: *sighs* everyone sit down please, this will be a long story

Stella: ok...

Shinaka: *still staring at both Kanda and Allen...*

STORY (Bara's POV)

I was sent on a mission by hokage-sama, to investigate strange happenings in London, another country unlike this one.

I met Aren and Kanda here. They took me back to headquarters, and I met Komui, Lenalee, Lavi, and a ton of other people. I was found compatible with something called Innocence. Innocence is also known as God's Crystal. It is a crystal that can take many forms. There are different types of Innocence

First, there is Parasitic Innocence, which is what Aren and I have. It is Innocence that uses the person's body as a weapon. Aren's is his arm, it can turn into a weapon, and when activated, a cloak surrounds him (this is his evolved innocence that you don't know about yet). Mine is in my forehead*she lifts bangs and they see a small cross-shaped scar* when I activate it, this glows green and gloves form on my hands. I can change the form of my innocence, from gloves to anything I can imagine: fire, swords, a katana, which is my favorite, and anything else. Then there is Equipment type innocence. It is what Kanda has. It is the most common type. It takes the form of something; Kanda's being his sword, mugen. It takes on special properties that can be used to fight Akuma, Kanda's Mugen, has illusion properties. Third and the last known type is crystal. It is what *spoiler if I put their name, cause it's evolved* has. It is made from your blood turning into a crystal. It can take a specific form when activated.

Like boots or a gun or something solid Innocence was created to fight Akuma, which are controlled by the Noah, who are the Millennium Earl's family. Akuma are a machine a soul and a tragedy. They kill people and anyone shot by them turn to poisonous dust, because their bullets are poisonous. Since I was found the holder of parasitic type innocence, we have to eat a lot btw; I became an exorcist, eventually returning here. But now it seems that the Earl has come here, and that means we will be in constant danger of being killed. END STORY Stella: Wow... (Btw I THINK Stella has parasitic type innocence) *mumbles something about being hungry and having not eaten in an hour* Deidara: *whispers to Stella: your always hungry...seriously...you say you have to eat all the freaking time and then eat like three servings Full meal servings...you can handle waiting a tad longer.* Allen: It sounds like you have parasitic innocence

Deidara: No Kidding.

Stella: ok... *unsure of what to say anymore

(What about Shinaka)

Stella: *Thinks: What the heck have I gotten into here...ugh...is Shinaka still staring at the Kanda guy...* Shinaka stop staring at them! Shinaka: What? I wasn't staring at two extremely attractive men.

(He wasn't truly listening...just kinda staring at Kanda the whole time... -_-)

Allen: *stands up* we should be going now... we still don't have a place to stay and it is getting lat

*late

Bara: You can stay here

Allen: Really? Thanks so much!

Shinaka: *resumes staring at Kanda, who has noticed by this point*

Bara: no problem

Kanda: *growls* what the fuck do you want? Stop staring at me!

Shinaka: *sinks back into chair slightly* Sorry...I never get to see guys as good looking as you two around here... *says that shyly despite the intentions of the words*

Allen: sorry, we're taken

Allen: Anyone wanna play poker?

(Please please have Shinaka play poker with them... please)

(Or Deidara)

Shinaka: I'd love to. Deidara: can I play too?

Black!Allen: *grins creepily* sure!

(AN HOUR LATER)

Shinaka: Great not only am I broke but I had to give you all the weapons I had on me... Deidara: I had to give up my explosive clay...and all my money...I suck at poker...

(I was thinking strip poker...0

Allen: *smiling*

(Let's say they have towels on because Stella grabbed those towels)

Allen: up for another round?

Deidara: I'm not... Shinaka: I am!

Allen: *wins round*

Shinaka: damn...I really suck at poker

Stella: *laughing at her brother quietly*

(I'd have thought she would be staring at Deidara)

Bara: *laughing*

Shinaka: at least I still have my dignity (everyone's laughing) ow my dignity...

Itachi: *walks in to see the scene* ummmm... what's going on?

Stella: They played strip poker...long story...

Itachi: oh ok. *walks up to room, seeming depressed*

Stella: Itachi? Is something wrong?

Itachi: Huh? No, nothing's wrong

Stella: ok...Whatever you say *whispers to Bara: Something's wrong, you ask him he'll probably respond to his older sister better than me*

Bara: *nods and walks upstairs, knocking on Itachi's door*

Itachi: go away

Bara: *opens door to see Itachi lying on the bed looking upset

Bara: what's wrong?

Itachi: nothings wrongs *turns to look the other way*

Itachi: nothings wrongs *turns to look the other way*

Bara: I'm your older sister, I know something's wrong. What is it? *said gently

Itachi: anko broke up with me... she was cheating on me with someone else

Bara: *hugs Itachi, comforting him as he falls asleep*

Bara: *walks back downstairs Stella: *says nothing, considering she has been sitting in a room with her naked (except for a towel) boyfriend, her naked brother, Allen and Kanda.*

Bara: let's all go to bed. Allen, Kanda, will one room be fine or do you want 2?

Kanda: 1

Allen: 1

Shinaka: *anime nose bleed at certain thoughts*

(That's exactly what they will be doing, lol)

(TIME SKIP: NEXT DAY)

Stella: *is up before everyone else, already in the kitchen eating food of some sort*

Itachi: *walks downstairs, still looking depressed and sits down at the table waiting for Bara to make him some food*

Bara: *also already eating*

Bara: *makes Itachi food and gives it to him*

Stella: *has already eaten about 5 pancakes and 7 pieces of bacon*

Allen: *also already eating, finishing of his 23rd plate*

Kanda: *sitting beside Allen, eating soba*

Stella: *decides against commenting on the fact that Allen eats more than her*

Naruto and Sasuke: *eating quietly, still tires*

Kakashi: *sitting beside Bara, who is finishing her 17th plate*

Stella: *is currently on her 20th plate*

Allen: *sees Stella looking at him* *swallows* the reason I'm eating more then you is because I use my innocence all the time

Shinaka: How does this house not be empty of food in five minutes?

Bara: because I bought a lot of food this morning, considering we have people that eat a lot, I bought lots of food

Stella: *shrugs and finishes off the plate sitting back, utterly full*

Allen: the more you use your innocence the more you have to eat

Allen: *in explanation*

Itachi: *still looking depressed*

Deidara: *walks down and sees all the plates cleaned off of food* Damn...that's a LOT of food...*drinks a glass of chocolate milk and that's in*

Bara: some of us have to eat a lot

(We should have Itachi and Shinaka get together)

Shinaka: hey Itachi, why so glum? This may not be your opinion but I'm in a good mood because I'm in a house with so many attractive men, most of them taken but it's still nice.

Itachi: no reason *stands up to leave*

Shinaka:*grabs his arm* Hey, where are you going?

Itachi: Leave me alone! *runs out*

Shinaka: ok...what the hell was that about? I wasn't even being flirty...I was just trying to be nice...geesh...

Bara: *leaves room, dragging Shinaka along behind her*

Shinaka: whoa whoa whoa!

Bara: forgive Itachi, Shinaka, Anko just broke up with him and he found out she was cheating on him. He's not really in a good mood right now. *she dragged him away so they wouldn't be overheard

Shinaka: He just got dumped AND cheated on? Man, that makes me want to be nicer to him...I'm not mad at him...nor do I feel pity but only because I doubt he'd want people's pity.

Bara: yeah he probably wouldn't. I can't seem to comfort him; maybe you should go after him and make sure he doesn't do anything rash

Shinaka: No problem. *goes out to where Itachi is* Itachi, listen I'm just trying to be nice. I'm not trying to make you feel trapped or suffocated. I'm also not talking to you because of sympathy, you're my friend (For now) and I'm just trying to make sure you're ok.

Itachi: I don't care, go away. *won't look at Shinaka*

Shinaka: Alright if you insist *begins to walk away stopping* I'm leaving now *walks a step more* see I'm walking away.

Itachi: *still won't turn around and you can hear soft noises*

Shinaka: *walks back over to him and sits next to him (I assume Itachi is sitting on a park bench or something) just sitting there silently*

Itachi: *is trying not to cry*

Shinaka: It's ok to cry you know. Trust me on this; you feel a lot better after letting it out and worse if you bottle it up.

Itachi: shinobi aren't supposed to show emotion

(Despite that, he starts to cry silently)

Shinaka: Well I don't know where you heard that bullshit, but I show emotion all the time and I'm a shinobi and you don't hear anybody complaining about it.

Itachi: *crying silently* the academy. One of the five rules for shinobi, you aren't supposed to show emotion

Shinaka: Well I haven't gotten in trouble for breaking that rule yet, so I will continue to break it until I'm stopped.

Itachi: *leans against Shinaka, still crying silently*

Shinaka: *Silently wraps his arms around the slightly younger crying shinobi*

(There's like a 5 year age difference, lol)

Itachi: *leans into the embrace*

(Perspective shift to the others)

(Btw we still haven't figured out how Stella's innocence works or where the heck it is...)

Allen: Stella, you need to come back to headquarters with us, to check about your innocence

Stella: Alright. *is actually being shy, which isn't normal for her*

Allen: not that I want to leave here, it's actually quite nice not having to deal with people watching me all the time

Allen: and fearing I'm gonna turn into the 14ht

(Is that a spoiler?)

(Yeah)

(But it happens near the end of the anime, and the manga continues on so you find out more about it)

(Fanfiction is amazing at spoilers though) (K don't explain it to me too much. and agreed I don't read much -man Fanfiction...Although I know the ending of fullmetal alchemist because of one Fanfiction I read...)

(I read TONS of dgm fanfics)

Deidara: Stella, you do realize I can't come with you right?

Stella: What?! You can't?! *sad face*

Allen: no he can't accompany us to headquarters. But I could ask Komui if you could be my apprentice and if we could stay here. I mean, Bara left, so I don't see why you couldn't, and since I'm a general I have to wonder around, and I wouldn't mind staying here for a while. It would only be a day or do and you could be back here if we used the ark (another spoiler)

Stella: alright *seems slightly sad but not too sad*

(TIME SKIP: 3 DAYS LATER: THEY HAVE RETURNED WITH INFORMATION ABOUT STELLA'S INNOCENCE)

(You have any ideas on where it is or what it does?)

(No, just make up something

(It could be in her eye or something)

(It's in her left wrist {she wears armbands all the time} and it...well I still haven't thought of what it does)

Allen: you are at 67% synchronization, which is pretty low, but you haven't actually used it yet, and the more you use it, the better your sync rate

Allen: and since it is parasitic type you will have to eat often. I want you to try activating it, just concentrate on it activating and it should work

Allen: When activating it, say innocence, hatsudo (activate)

Allen: or say the name of your innocence, then hatsudo

(Like Kanda says Mugen Hatsudo, Bara says Kuroshi, Hatsudo, and Allen says Innocence, Hatsudo at first, but I think he starts saying Crown Clown, Hatsudo, after it evolves, but I'm not sure)

Stella: Alright *says quietly because its awkward for her: innocence hatsudo, and it works, a scythe appearing in her left hand and you see a small black bracelet on of left wrist attaching the scythe to her slightly* O_O (I don't have a name for it yet, she will eventually though)

Allen: interesting form, I haven't seen a scythe before, but it is original

Shinaka: Whoa! That is so cool Stella!

Stella: *is farther away from everyone and experimentally swings it a few times, the motion seeming natural for her*

Itachi: *seems to be happy again, and no longer depressed, and is standing beside Shinaka* nee-san could probably help you learn to fight with it if you need help; she can use a lot of different weapons

Stella:*smiles calmly* that sounds fine

Bara: *walks in* a scythe? That's pretty cool *naruto & Sasuke are at a friend's house or something*

Stella: I suppose it is... *you've noticed a slight change in her personality, she seems to be less violent less sarcastic and more inquisitive and tends to be generally calmer*

We haven't touched this Roleplay in a while so this is where it leaves off. Read and Review Please. Follow the story if you want more and i might convince Bara to start this Roleplay back up. XD Bai!~~~~


End file.
